In conventional automobile wiper control systems, the wiper is operated at a high speed only when the high-speed wiping mode is selected, i.e., when the low-speed wiping mode, intermittent wiping mode or mist wiping mode is not selected. Furthermore, in the conventional systems, when the window washer is operated, the operation of the wiper is delayed a short time after starting the operation of the window washer, and the wiper is then operated for a predetermined time after the stop of the operation of the window washer. Conventionally, in the case where the window washer is operated, the wiper is operated at a low speed.
However, the number of cars running at a high speed has increased due to superhighway networks. In the case where the window washer is operated during high-speed running, it is desirable that the wiper is operated at a high speed in combination with the window washer, so as to rapidly wipe the window with the washing liquid. However, the wiper of the conventional wiper control systems cannot be operated at a high speed during operation of the window washing system. As a result, these conventional systems do not have a satisfactory degree of safety, which is a problem awaiting solution in the art of wiper control systems.